Zanarkand Memories
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: Auron is reflecting on his pilgrimage with Braska as he travels through Zanarkand with Yuna and her guardians. *Spoiler*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SquareSoft characters though I would love to own all of them! Mwahahahahaaaa My little sex toys await me…I mean…You wouldn't sue a poor little girl like me would you? I don't have a job…I don't have money…You can't take anything from meeeee! *Spoiler* This story gives away what happens with Yunalesca and all that beautiful stuff…and this reflects on Auron's thoughts mostly the entire time throughout Zanarkand.

He watched the pyreflies reenact the beginning of painful memories. Memories he tried to keep locked away so the world couldn't see it. He tried to avoid the same mistake being made again but as he watched the ghostly images sprint through the ruins, a wave of emotion hit him like a freight train. They weren't meant to see this. Why were these memories playing? Why did he have to be reminded of his loss? He clutched the material where his heart was deeply hidden; an emotional pain struck the very core of the thing beating. He watched the group run far ahead not noticing his presence missing. Noticing the fiend that had jumped out from behind the ruins, his muscles immediately sprung to life and he sprinted to help in the battle. 

The place he hated most started to come closer and closer into view. A man approached the party looking tired and worn, "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself."

"I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid." Yuna stepped forward and bowed politely. The man approaches her and gazes into her eyes.

"Your eyes, my dear, show me the long road you have traveled. Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go." The summoner and her party enter the dome ruin, a stray mahogany eye catching sight of the strange man vanishing into thin air as he walked. Transparent images of two women are speaking to each other, only to vanish again.

"What…what was that?" Rikku stammered a little horrified of what just happened. The black mage mentioned with disbelief about one of the women, but the ronin guardian paid no attention to it.

"This dome is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." His collar shrouded the frown that adorned his face. His memories were bound to be played even more.

Ghostly images of a young Auron, Braska, and Jecht run by the group. Eliciting a cry from the young blonde. "Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this." A raspy voice of an older man protested.

"Thank you for your concern." The high summoner replied to his loyal guardian.

"Fine. I said my piece." He gave up with trying to stop his friend from completing the pilgrimage. Crossing his arms over his tattooed chest, he stood there with a worried look.

"Well, I haven't! Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you…die!" A very much outraged man with ebony hair in a pony tail argued. The older version stood there silently, the tinted sunglasses hiding the watering eye. The memories continued to play and run through the ruins, only for the party to follow the reenacting pyreflies in front of the temple entrance. Taking a deep breath, the guardian followed the rest of the group into the ruined temple to complete the Cloister of Trials.

Before Yuna could go any further into the temple to pray, a Spectral Keeper attacked them. Thoughts swirled around in the ex-warrior monk's head, as they grew closer and closer to the time Yuna would realize the truth. The group watched as Yuna descended on the platform, it'd only be a matter of moments. "Huh? What do you mean no final aeon?" A familiar raspy voice cried out, slowly the platform rose and Yuna was still on it. Paying no heed to Yuna's beckoning, Auron hesitated for a minute as the group joined Yuna on the platform.

"Sir Auron! Everyone!" Yuna called verbally expressing her concerns. Auron reluctantly stepped on, time began to grow short. Yuna explained to the group about what had transpired, and the legendary guardian had no interest in something he already knew. His thoughts were taking him elsewhere. How he had failed Braska's request in protecting his precious little girl. 

"Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Blonde's blue eyes fumed at the older and taller man. His fists clenching as if he wanted to hit Auron. 

"Yes." Auron nodded in response, quietly contemplating.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rikku snapped, a sound of hope in her voice. Auron smirked silently to himself, "_Her hopes will only be shattered. But I do like her concern and her passion, she sounds so much like me when I was guarding Braska. Oh Rikku if I could stop Yuna from her ill-fated death, I would. If I could've stopped Jecht and Braska…If only…_"

"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" He responded, leaving the young Al Bhed to ponder. Auron followed Kimahri and Yuna into the next room, where the tragic news awaits. "_Tidus will be crushed. He'll probably break down and cry. Jecht said he always cries._" Auron ignored the routinely introduction, as Yunalesca rambled on about the fayth having a bond with the summoner. It was the mentioning of Braska and the haunting images that pulled him once more from his thoughts. 

"It is not too late! Let us turn back!" A young Auron stepped forward an ambitious fire burning in his eyes

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" Braska reasoned with his hurt friend. "_I'd rather another die in your place. You have children and wives! Let someone else that has nothing to lose! Let someone else that doesn't have friends! So yes, I'd rather someone else!_" Auron's thoughts screamed in his mind, demanding to be heard.

"But...my lord, there must be another way!" Auron countered, his voice straining. The current party watched the scenes unfold before them, the way Auron fought feverishly trying to prevent Braska and Jecht from sacrificing themselves to defeat Sin. Very much like the very ambitious and arrogant Tidus and Rikku. A raspy laugh comes from the vanishing images, as the younger Auron is now found on his knees, his silent grief for the loss of his friends very evident to the others. The older weathered Auron comes up from behind, his Masamune in hand, with anguished and pain-filled cries and grunts he slashed at the apparition. "_You could've stopped them you fool! You could've prevented your friends from sacrificing themselves! It's a never ending cycle!_"

"And the cycle went on." Auron heaved a heavy sigh, his efforts futile. He listened to the group bicker and Tidus whine. Tidus sounded so much like himself when he was guarding Braska. "_It's useless…All of this is pointless…Summoners and their guardians die in vain. They all die for nothing. I wish I took Braska and Jecht's place. I had nothing to greet me at home, I had no family, I was an excommunicated monk._" 

They continued into the last room, where destiny awaited Yuna and a naïve guardian. Yunalesca appearing before them. As she spoke to the party she silently spoke to Auron. "_You're still here? Shouldn't you be somewhere else, old friend?_"

"_I am not your old friend. Do not greet me like I'm one. You heartless witch._" When Auron's ear had caught Yuna's response to her choosing, Auron silently rejoiced.

"_Stupid man! Haven't you taught your summoner any thing? She's a fool to not bring Spira the hope it thrives on! Prepare to have your story ended here. For all summoners to see the arrogant mistakes you made yet again!_" He growled at the frugally dressed woman. "Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" The red warrior encouraged his fellowship to fight, to end the never ending cycle. End the sorrow to come. Together they fought the same woman that tore Auron apart from his friends. Their deaths shall be avenged.

Thoughts raced through his anxious mind as he fought next to Yuna. Memories flooding his vision. Remembering fighting along side Braska and watching him fall to the ground dying after he summoned the final aeon. Tonight, everything was going to change. No more suffering. Yunalesca will die. It was his determination and that of the others that defeated Yunalesca and watched her fall to her knees. Her cries to Zaon were short lived as she slowly vanished. A tragedy has been avoided but all too late for Braska.


End file.
